OOC
by G09
Summary: Seijuuro tidak menyangka kalo seorang Tetsuya bisa marah juga ternyata./bro!KuroAka
1. Vanilla milk shake-ku!

**Bro!Ku****roAka**

**KnB milik Fujimaki T.**

**Story ini murni milik ane. Hehe. Coss~ gak perlu banyak cingcong! Semoga menghibur dan selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brak!_

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada pintu gym sekolah yang terbuka dengan kasar. Mereka yang awalnya sedang berlatih basket pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan ada yang terpekik kaget.

Aomine Daiki adalah salah satu penghuni gym. Tadinya ia berniat melakukan lay-up ke ring basket, namun gagal gegara ulah seseorang yang barusan menggebrak pintu itu. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Walhasil bola itu bukannya masuk ke lubang ring malah memantul kembali ke arah kepala Aomine.

"Wadaaw!" Aomine terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Aomine hendak memarahi si pengganggu, tapi begitu melihat raut wajah sangar dari pelaku penggebrakan, membuat niatannya tertunda. Aomine agak terkejut juga dengan ekspresi tidak biasa orang itu. Padahal biasanya si orang itu selalu bermuka datar dan bertingkah sopan.

Hmm, kira-kira ada apa gerangan?

"SEIJUURO MANA?!" teriak orang itu agak keras. Sepasang netra birunya mengedar tajam. Mencari sosok yang bernama Seijuuro.

Mereka semua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian cowok berambut merah keluar dari salah satu pintu lain di sudut lapangan indoor. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sosok yang dicari si cowok bermata biru.

"SEIJURO!" Tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi penghuni lainnya, si cowok biru itu segera melangkah cepat.

"Loh, Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuuro mengernyit bingung. Kebingungannya mengganda begitu melihat raut wajah orang yang ternyata bernama Tetsuya atau tepatnya Akashi Tetsuya.

_Buagh!_

"Ugh!" Seijuuro merintih. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Seijuuro sampai menabrak tembok. Kedua tangan Tetsuya mencengkram bahu Seijuuro. Dan lutut kaki kirinya mengunci di antara kedua kaki si merah.

Yang lainnya menahan napas. Tidak menyangka dengan aksi Tetsuya si cowok imut, mungil, menggemaskan serta pemilik hawa keberadaan yang kadang sulit di deteksi itu bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

'_Buset! berani bener, tuh, si cebol biru_.' Aomine membatin sembari berdecak kagum. Pasalnya belum ada yang berani melakukan hal itu terhadap Seijuuro sang kapten merah yang punya kebiasaan memerintah. Aomine yang punya tubuh lebih tinggi dan kekar dari Seijuuro saja merasa segan terhadap kaptennya.

Lah ini?! Widih, Tetsuya nekat sekali! Digunting Seijuuro baru tahu rasa, tuh, bocah.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Seijuuro tidak terima. Netra sewarna rambutnya balik menatap tajam Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, berani sekali ka-"

_Duagh!_

Seijuuro langsung terdiam kaget. Ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya begitu tangan mungil Tetsuya memukul tembok di sisi kepalanya. Para penonton terkejut season dua.

"DI MANA!-" mata Tetsuya berkilat tajam, otot di sekitar pelipisnya mulai menonjol, kedua alisnya pun hampir menyatu. Sungguh ekspresi langka yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh cowok imut ini. "-DI MANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA, HAH! SEIJUROU!"

Seijuuro terpaku. Pupil matanya mengecil. Ia tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya bisa semarah ini terhadapnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Seijuuro melihat emosi si pemain bayangan.

"Katakan, baka!" Si cebol biru itu bahkan sampai mengatainya bodoh. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani berkata begitu pada Seijuuro. Apalagi dengan nada membentak.

'_Tetsu cari mati, nih_.' Aomine lagi-lagi membatin sembari meneguk ludahnya gugup. Suasana di lapangan _indoor_ mulai terasa berat. Tidak ada satupun di antara para penghuninya yang berani membuka suara. Mereka semua terdiam membisu menyaksikan duo cebol biru dan merah.

"CEPAT KATAKAN! KENAPA MALAH DIAM SAJA?! APA KAU BISU?!" Tetsuya berseru. Suaranya semakin meninggi.

Kurang ajar. Sudah disebut bodoh, sekarang dikatai bisu lagi! Benar-benar cari mati, nih, bocah. Kalau orang lain yang melakukannya, Seijuuro tidak segan untuk memainkan guntingnya.

Sayangnya bukan orang lain yang melakukan hal ini. Di depannya adalah Akashi Tetsuya. Saudara kembarnya, namun beda warna rambut itu merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat disayangi Seijuuro. Jadi, mana tega Seijuuro balik menyerang Tetsuya kan?

Dahi Seijuuro berkedut kesal. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian Seijuuro menghela napas. Menyentuh kedua tangan Tetsuya yang masih mencengkram bahunya dengan lembut. "Tenangkan dirimu. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik, oke?"

Tetsuya menepis kasar tangannya tanpa perasaan. "Berisik! Apa susahnya memberitahu di mana kau menyembunyikannya, sialan!"

Aomine dan beberapa di antara mereka terkesiap. Begitu juga dengan Seijuuro. Menatap tidak percaya pada Tetsuya. Di mana tingkah sopan santun dan polos yang biasanya Tetsuya perlihatkan? Dan dari mana Tetsuya bisa berkata seperti itu coba?

Seijuuro sampai ber-istighfar dalam hati. Tetsuyanya jadi tidak terlihat seperti bocah imut, unyu-unyu dan menggemaskan lagi rupanya. "Begini, Tetsuya. Ada alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu. Akan lebih baik kalau kau berhenti mencarinya. Jadi-"

"Halah, banyak bacot! apa susahnya menjawab, berengsek!"

"Tetsuya! Jaga bicaramu!" Akhirnya Seijuuro tak tahan untuk ikutan membentak juga. Apa-apaan kata-kata kasar itu? Siapa sih yang mengajarinya?

Seijuuro tidak rela bibir saudaranya mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut. Terlebih diucapkan padanya lagi!

Tetsuya tidak peduli. Matanya semakin memicing tajam. Tetsuya tidak suka dibentak-bentak. Ia lebih suka membentak.

Netra sewarna langit di siang hari itu mengedar. Baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian para penghuni lapangan _indoor_. Cowok imut yang sekarang jadi tidak imut lagi itu segera menyambar tangan kanan Seijuuro untuk dibawanya pergi keluar lapangan.

Seijuuro hendak protes, tapi tak jadi. Menurutnya percuma saja berbicara padanya disaat seperti ini. Makanya Seijuuro membiarkan saja Tetsuya berbuat semaunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bersambung ... ehehe**

**Waduuu, itu Sei-chan mau dibawa kemana yaaa?? -,-**


	2. Gantikkan susuku dengan milikmu-?-

Netra sewarna langit di siang hari itu mengedar. Baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian para penghuni lapangan indoor. Cowok imut yang sekarang jadi tidak imut lagi itu segera menyambar tangan kanan Seijuuro untuk dibawanya pergi keluar lapangan.

Seijuuro hendak protes, tapi tak jadi. Menurutnya percuma saja berbicara padanya disaat seperti ini. Makanya Seijuuro membiarkan saja Tetsuya berbuat semaunya.

**.**

**KuroAkaKuroAkaKuro**

**.**

"Kau tahu kalau susu vanillaku adalah minuman favoritku, lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya lagi?!" bentak Tetsuya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya ketika mereka berada di tempat parkiran yang sepi.

Seijuuro mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Tetsuya.

Gila. Tubuh Tetsuya memang kelihatan kecil dan rapuh, tapi tenaganya macam gajah saja.

"Kok masih diam sih?! Jawab dong!" kali ini Tetsuya mulai gak santuy. Ia berseru sambil menendang salah satu motor yang dipastikan milik para guru.

Namun, karena tenaganya kelewatan kuat, motor itu sampai terjatuh menubruk motor yang lainnya. Dan saat itu juga terjadilah efek domino. Di mana yang awalnya hanya satu motor terjatuh, kini semua motor yang terparkir di sana jatuh semua.

Tetsuya dan Seijuuro melongo. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Seijuuro melirik Tetsuya dengan pandangan seolah berkata, "Lihat! Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu! Sekarang bagaimana coba?!"

Seperti mengerti dengan tatapan saudara merahnya, Tetsuya mengedikkan bahunya tampak tak peduli. Tapi wajahnya mulai memucat dengan keringat di sisi dahinya yang mulai menjentik.

"Woi, ada suara apaan tadi -What the hell! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan haaah?!" Seorang petugas kebersihan nongol dari dalam gudang yang terletak tidak jauh dari parkiran. Mata si petugas terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di tempat parkir.

Tetsuya buru-buru menarik tangan Seijuuro lagi untuk ikut kabur bersamanya. Dari arah belakang, si petugas kebersihan tampak memaki-maki dan mulai mengejar mereka.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak bertanggung jawab sekali!" Seijuuro masih sempat-sempatnya berkomentar di tengah kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Berisik!" Tetsuya mempercepat laju larinya. Melewati korisor sekolah yang untungnya sedang sepi dikarenakan sebagian siswa siswi SMP Teikou sudah sedari sejam yang lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan beberapa guru yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka di sekolah. Salah satunya adalah Pak guru di depan sana.

Pak guru itu tengah menyuruh dua orang siswa untuk memindahkan meja ke luar kelas entah untuk apa. Dan sialnya itu akan menghalangi Tetsuya dan Seijuuro untuk lewat.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Seijuuro memberi peringatan untuk berhenti.

Namun, Tetsuya merasa kakinya tidak bisa direm. Maka tidak ada jalan lain selain melewatinya begitu saja.

"Terjang saja!" kata Tetsuya yang sukses membuat Seijuuro terbelalak.

Saat jarak mulai menyempit, Tetsuya melompat setinggi mungkin melewati meja itu. Sedangkan Seijuuro menggelindingkan tubuhnya dari bawah meja ketika secara mendadak saudara baby blue-nya melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Pak guru dan dua orang siswa yang tengah membopong meja itu keliahatan kaget dan shock. Mereka mematung untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tersadar akibat teriakan si petugas kebersihan.

"Dasar bocah kurang aseeem!"

**@_@_@_@**

Tetsuya mendorong kasar kembarannya di suatu gang sempit seusai kabur dari sekolahnya. Kebetulan tempat itu sepi, jadi, Tetsuya bebas mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya tanpa merasa terganggu oleh orang-orang.

"Cih, kenapa kau jadi kasar begini sih." Seijuuro berdecih kesal. Napasnya masih memburu akibat aksi kejar-kejaran tadi.

"Bodo amat. Cepat dah! Katakan padaku di mana kau sembunyikan properti berhargaku itu?!"

Seijuuro rolling eyes mendengar kata 'properti berharga' keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Cepaaat!"

"Iya, iya, santai kali!" Seijuuro kesal sendiri dibuatnya. Sambil membuang muka, Seijuuro berkata, "semua vanilla milk shake-mu sudah kubuang sebagian. Lalu sebagian lagi kuberikan pada Nigou."

Manik shapphire Tetsuya membola. Wajahnya mengeras. Mukanya mulai merah padam.

"Seijuuro, kau benar-benar cari mati ya?!" desis si baby blue.

Sembarangan saja saudara kembarnya membuang minuman favoritnya. Tidakkah Seijuuro tahu kalau vanilla milk shake adalah belahan jiwanya? Tanpa minuman itu Tetsuya bagaikan butiran debu. -,-

"Saat itu aku melihat Nigau sedang kelaparan. Aku tidak tahu di mana kau menyimpan makanan anjingnya, ya aku kasih saja minuman itu. Dan memang beberapa minumanmu itu ada yang sudah kadaluarsa kok. Makanya aku membuangnya. Kau jangan salah paham dulu." Seijuuro buru-buru menjelaskan. Sedikit waswas melihat tampang Tetsuya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Pernah dengar mengenai kemarahan seorang pendiam tidak? Biasanya kan marahnya seorang pendiam lebih horror ketimbang marahnya orang yang doyan ngomong. Makanya Seijuro agak waswas dengan mood Tetsuya yang jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah semarah ini terhadapnya.

Tetsuya menunduk. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, karena wajahnya tertutup poninya. Namun, auranya begitu suram. Seijuuro sampai merinding dibuatnya. "Eum, Tetsuya. Kau sudah mengertikan? Jangan marah ya?"

Seijuuro mencoba mengintip wajah Tetsuya. Dalam hati berdoa semoga Tetsuya tidak murka. "Kau tidak apa kan? ... Tetsuya, jangan diam dong."

"Haha ... Ahaha ... AHAHAHAHA." Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya tertawa lirih di awal, lalu tawanya semakin keras setelahnya.

Seijuuro sampai berkeringat dingin melihat Tetsuya tertawa ala psikopat begitu. Tetsuya yang pendiam dan kalem, Tetsuyanya yang jarang sekali menunjukkan emosi, Tetsuyanya yang punya sikap baik dan suka menolong, dan kini tengah tertawa gila. Horror, bro!

Seijuuro sudah terbiasa melihat Tetsuya yang ekspressionless seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti sekarang yang malah memberi kesan creepy.

Tak berapa lama Tetsuya menghentikkan tawanya. Ia menatap sinis Seijuuro.

Seijuuro sendiri mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Namun, disaat bersamaan Seijuuro merasa heran dengan sikapnya sendiri. Kenapa pula Seijuuro harus khawatir dan waswas begini? Dibanding Tetsuya, Seijuuro harusnya lebih bisa mendominasi keadaan seperti ini.

Fisiknya lebih kuat ketimbang Tetsuya. Tatapannya bahkan bisa lebih tajam dibanding tatapan Tetsuya saat ini. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah jadi begini?

Begitu tersadar akan kepribadiannya, Seijuuro mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Ia menegakkan punggungnya. Tatapannya balas lebih intens ketimbang Tetsuya. Seolah Tetsuya dimatanya bukanlah apa-apa.

Tetapi rupanya Tetsuya tak mau kalah. Bibirnya bahkan menyeringai. Tidak peduli meski kalau dilihat dari fisik, jelas Tetsuya kalah telak dari Seijuuro.

Tetsuya mendengus. Dalam hati menertawai tingkah sang kembaran. Mungkin kalau dilihat dari luar, Seijuuro tampak lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Tubuh Seijuuro lebih berotot, tatapan Seijuuro juga tajam dan memberi kesan mengintimidasi. Semua orang dapat dibuat segan dengan tatapannya. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu kalau dari dalam, Seijuuro itu sabenarnya masih polos, naif, mudah rapuh dan lemah. Hanya Tetsuya saja yang tahu sisi kekurangan kembarannya.

Berkebandingan terbalik dengan Tetsuya. Dari luar, Tetsuya memang tampak jelas terlihat lemah, fisiknya juga mudah lelah. Terbukti saat tiap latihan basket ketika pemanasan, pasti Tetsuya bakal tumbang dan muntah-muntah. Raut wajah Tetsuya juga tampak polos dan memelas. Tapi, bicara soal mental, Tetsuya lebih kuat ketimbang Seijuuro. Tetsuya juga tidak sepolos Seijuuro. Hatinya tak mudah rapuh dan gentar. Sebesar dan sekuat apapun lawan yang dihadapinya, Tetsuya berani melawan.

"Sejuuro, sesungguhnya aku sangat kesaaal sekali denganmu."

Dibalik tatapan menantangnya, Seijuuro diam-diam meneguk ludahnya gugup. Terlebih ketika merasa aura-aura tidak mengenakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tetsuya. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mundur.

Disaat bersamaan, Tetsuya mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Dan sebagai bayarannya, bagaimana kalau kau menggantikan semua minumanku yang kaubuang?"

"Ha?" Seijuuro mengenyit heran. Apa maksudnya? Tetsuya ingin ia membelikan minuman itu untuk menggantikannya kah? Oh, kalau begitu sih Seijuuro tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu. Sebanyak apapun kau minta," jawabnya dengan senyuman lembut. Seijuuro kira Tetsuya bakal marah dan mau mengajaknya adu jotos tadi, ternyata tidak.

"Huh? Membelikanku? ... oh, tidak perlu. Kau kan sudah memilikinya." Seringai Tetsuya semakin melebar ketika Seijuuro mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksud -mmh!" Belum sempat Seijuuro menjawab, Tetsuya dengan cepat menerjang dengan membungkam bibirnya. Memojokkannya di tembok gang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End dengan kamvretnya :D**


End file.
